Naruto: Awakening
by BeastlyHades44
Summary: Naruto has locked away his past years after the war, but one surfaces, not ready to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: Awakened

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction and I'm just testing with this chapter, so if you liked it or even dislike, share your opinion and have fun!**

**Edit: I've gone back and edited this chapter, too many mistakes and OOC moments. So here's it revised. Don't forget to check out Chapters 2-4 when they're revised also. Enjoy! Yosh!**

**Naruto: Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto characters, original concept is from Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy story without permission.**

Chapter 1: Awakened

_" You think you've gotten rid of me, you can't keep her safe without me. Pein almost killed her remember. You were pinned down, she was getting her ass handed to her. She barely was alive because of you, but we saved her. You need me, You breathe me, I OWN YOU!"_

"Ahhh!" screamed Naruto as he awoke from his nightmare. He was sweating heavily, he looked to his side and there was his wife Hinata laying next to him with her hand on his chest sound asleep.

He snuck out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from his cupboard and poured water into it from the sink faucet. While drinking it, he thought if it was the fox or just a nightmare, the voice was undeniably the fox's, but he'd buried the fox, deep down where it couldn't control him nor hurt anyone, then suddenly he felt something touch his waist startling him.

"Ahh!" he yelled out turning around accidentally knocking Hinata to the floor. Hinata was dazed and confused of what happened. Naruto immediately helped her back up.

" Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked

" No, I'm fine thank you." Hinata replied

"You're easily startled." Hinata exclaimed with a grin and her heart racing.

" I'm just a little edgy from my nightmare." Naruto said catching his breath. He turned back around to the sink, finishing his water.

" What was it about?" Hinata asked.

" I'm-I'm not sure, all that I remember is that it scared the shit out of me."

" You really can't remember anything about it?"

Naruto left the empty glass in the sink and spun around to Hinata causing her to giggle. He grabbed her waist and said," It was probably nothing, but a little kiss to give me something good to dream about, something I can remember."

She blushed and replied, " I guess it could."

They moved in closer to each other and kissed, then Naruto said," I love you."

" I love you too, now lets go to back to bed." Hinata replied.

" Sure."

They slowly walked up to their room and laid down on the bed. They cuddled in each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he turned it off and immediately smelled the sweet scent of waffles. He jumped out of bed, took a shower, and dressed into his hokage robes. He made his way downstairs and spotted Hinata cooking breakfast. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck.

" Ha ha stop it ha you know I'm tickless haha." Hinata pleaded laughing.

" Too bad I find that attractive." Naruto said romantically.

" Well we'll deal with that later, but you need to sit down and eat, Hokages have to go to work like everyone else too."

" Phh bummer."

" Here's your breakfast and coffee." said Hinata

" Thanks baby." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek.

There was a moment of silence until Hinata asked,

" Hey I want to talk to you about something."

" Sure, what is it?"

" When I woke up this morning, I looked at your stomach and saw part of that mark you use to have, I'm worried if it has any relation to your nightmare."

Surprised, Naruto quickly started unbuttoned his shirt to find a part of the old mark Naruto use to have had reappeared.

" It's nothing Hinata, I have control of it and I doubt that my nightmare had anything to do with, ok? " Naruto reassured while buttoning his shirt back up.

" Ok." Hinata replied her tone being a little sad.

" I have to go, thanks for breakfast, I love you." Naruto said.

" I love you too." Hinata said, then kissed him.

Naruto walked out the door but stopped in his tracks, thinking if he actually had control of the situation.

Then he said, " No it's not coming back, I got everything under control."

Then he made his way to work.

* * *

" Another land dispute, that's the third one this week, I swear." Naruto said to himself dealing with paperwork.

Then the door open, Naruto looked up and responded,

" Lee how can I help you?"

" I have the reports for my mission, but Naruto have you heard of this 'AMERICA'?" Lee asked handing the reports to Naruto.

" Yeah, it's a huge country by the Pacific and Atlantic ocean, very popular. " Naruto replied.

" Well have you seen the technology they have, they got small computers, games you play on the TV and little TV's that you can control the screen with." Lee said antagonized.

" And?"

" And we should be doing something about it, they're beating us in the youthful spirit!"

" I'm telling you right now that that's a country you don't want to fuck with." said Naruto " There's no way they're beating us in "youthful spirit, We're always moving and staying active, them on the over hand,... I don't know but I know that they aren't more youthful than the Ninjas of we're ninjas and they're just average people without these skills, they use weapons, we are the weapons, so salvage off that."

" You're right Naruto, We have already won, yosh!." Lee yelled out in spirit.

" Hey can you give these papers to Lady Tsunade for me?" Naruto asked

" She's still working here?" Lee asked grabbing the papers out of Naruto's hand.

" Well to keep her from turning to the bottle more than often, I gave her a job here."

" Oh well better get these to her, see you later Hokage-sama. " Lee said bowing at Naruto

" Bye."

The door shut and Naruto thought it was time to take a small break.

Naruto spun around to look out the window viewing the village.

" Hmm beautiful view AHHH FUCK!"

Naruto fell to the floor holding his head. His head was hurting to a degree that it felt like a migraine.

_" You think you have this under control, you're still just a kid inside, I'm almost out, just wait, the return of the Nine Tail Fox is inevitable! "_

The voice then went away and the pain stopped. Naruto sat there, shocked from it.

" I don't have control of this."


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Storm

**Hope you guys are liking the story, I'm looking over my work and trying to improve on places I'm lacking creativity. If you like it, dislike it, or have any suggestions, comment and I'll be happy to see everyone one of yours. Enjoy!**

**Edit: Here's the revised version of Chapter 2, I should have done this before, but I was in a rush then. But hope you like it and don't forget to check out Chapters 3-4 when they're revised. Would appreciate it since I've been doing 2 chapters for over 10 hours proofreading, and going over my mistakes. Anyway enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto characters, original concept is from Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy story without permission.**

Chapter 2: Raging storm

It was late at night and Naruto was walking home from work. The stars were shining and the moon was full. As he walked down the empty streets, Naruto thought of how much he should value his life as how good it's been for the past 5 years. He was Hokage and married to the woman he loved and who had always cared for him, and the best friend he could've asked for, but the past always haunted him. He thought of the things that went wrong in his life. He lost his best friend, nearly got his wife killed, right now failing to contain the Kyuubi, and much more. The past always tore him apart when thought of, but he was grateful to have Hinata help him with it. For two years she'd been studying psychology and she believed she could help him put all of it aside. Suddenly Naruto noticed someone walking near him.

" Hey Naruto, heading home? " Sakura asked passing by Naruto.

" Hey Sakura and yeah just got out of work, where are you heading? "

" Library, I like to study late, gives me a moment of clarity and peace."

He gave her a strange look, " When did you become a bookworm? "

" The day you became Hokage, " She replied with a smirk.

" Well have a good night." He said.

" You too." Sakura said as she disappeared into the dark.

Naruto continued home eager to let go of his stress and talk about it with Hinata. But as he approached the front door, he decided not to tell her about the migraine or whatever it was, and the Kyuubi, he felt that it was his own problem to deal with. He walking into the house and made his way to the bedroom. Hinata was laying in bed reading her "Psychology 101" when Naruto walked into the room. She looked up and smiled, " Hey hon." Naruto didn't respond, he took off his robes and changed into a black Tee and sweat pants. Hinata's smile slowly disappeared.

" Naruto-kun, is everything ok? " Naruto then recognized Hinata talking.

" Sorry I was thinking about things, stressful day at work."

Hinata replied," Then come here and lay down, let's talk about."

Naruto jumped into bed and rested his head on Hinata's stomach.

" So how was work? " Hinata asked stroking his hair.

" Well, there was more paperwork than usual, more land disputes which is pissing me off, Tsunade's still acting like she's Hokage though I don't blame her, there's a bunch more but the worst part is being away from you." Naruto said looking up to Hinata. Hinata blushed and smiled, then bent down to kiss him.

" Just relax, I know how to help." Hinata then winked at Naruto.

" Not tonight, I just want to lay her with you." Naruto replied

Hinata laid her chin on Naruto's head," Sounds good to me."

Naruto looked up at Hinata, " But I'm having that 'problem' again."

Hinata eyes widened," Please stop thinking about that, it wasn't your fault."

" It was, I watched him stab you, I only helped afterwards."

" But you were pinned down and you could have only used the Kyuubi to beat hi-," Hinata said before cut off.

" I should've been able to beat him without it, yet it only weakened him, I had to finish him off normally, you almost died and I let it happen, and that was before I realized I loved you, I can't let it go, I have to protect you! " Naruto yelled.

Hinata started to cry. Naruto sat up confused. " Please don't cry."

" How can I, I'm scared that this tearing you apart and I can't do anything about it." Hinata replied tearing

" I'm scared too."

" Please stop thinking like that, please promise." Hinata said sniffling, clearing her eyes.

Naruto looked into her eyes," I promise." Then he kissed her.

" I love you Hinata."

"I love you too."

Naruto turned off the lights and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Sasuke been traveling for days, hiding in the forest trying to find some peace for once. He stopped at a nearby cave to rest for the night. After killing Itachi, he tried to distance himself from anyone and everyone for the past years, but Sakura still kept chasing him, wanting him, loving him. She was determined to get him back, so he had to keep on running. He collected wood and built a fire. He had leftover food from the last village he went through. He decided to cook the leftover meat. Two hours later he finished eating and pulled out his pillow and blanket to sleep, but he heard a noise at the entrance of the cave. He slowly approached the outside to see a black figure meditating.

" Who are you and what the fuck do you want? " Sasuke asked walking out of the cave.

It was midnight and Sasuke couldn't see much of the figure.

" Sasuke Uchiha, I been tracking you down all month, about time I caught up." the figure replied in a dark, demon like voice.

Sasuke pulled out his sword," Who the fuck are you! "

The figure stood up and turned around," Call me shi-ni-gami."

" Death Angel." Sasuke replied

" Yes, I have a offering for you and you'll be rewarded handsomely." The figure said grinning

Sasuke withdrew his sword," Hurry up."

" My master plans on taking over the hidden leaf village and there's only one problem keeping us from doing this, Naruto Uzumaki."

" Forget it." Sasuke replied turning around to the cave.

" But all you have to do is manipulate him into using the Kyuubi's chakra, doesn't matter how many tails, just get him to use is, but if he's able to resist, kill him."

Sasuke turned back around," I'm not killing him, I have nothing against him so no."

" But you've tried to kill him countless time before."

" That's because he got my way, nothing was going to bring me down back then, now I just don't give a fuck, so no find someone else."

Shinigami chuckled," Well this is a problem because you see... I wasn't asking."

Suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then it started to get intensely worse. Sasuke yelled out in pain and put his hands on the back of his head, but he instead felt tentacles inside his head.

" AHH! " Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke started to feel drowsy, then Shinigami knelt down in front of him," You see, the way you get someone to do what in your case is to plant an idea in their head, again in case, you will hunt down Naruto Uzumaki and bring out the Kyuubi or kill him in the progress, ...sweet dreams." Sasuke then collapsed unconscious.

* * *

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up with Hinata in his arms, but he suddenly realized he was going to be late to work. He quickly took a shower, dressed in his robes, and raced out the door, but not before kissing Hinata on the forehead. He quickly raced down the street, knocking down people and items and apologizing while running. He made it on time, but was stopped in his tracks.

" You need to slow down ! " Tsunade said smiling.

" Never tell a Hokage to slow down, especially at your expense." Naruto replied grinning.

Tsunade gave him a strange look, " Still a smart ass, anyway Naruto this Chayton, your new assistant."

" Nice to meet you Hokage-sama." Chayton said while shaking Naruto's hand.

" Glad to have you aboard." Naruto replied.

Tsunade smiled, " You two have fun."

" And you lay off the alcohol mom! " Naruto hollered

Tsunade gave him the middle finger while walking away. Chayton was still watching her walk away.

" Given my mom googly eyes huh? " Naruto asked.

" What? " Chayton said surprised and confused.

" C'mon you're the only guy to not look at her breast at first."

" But..I..I. "

" Haha forget it, let me show you around."

As Naruto showed Chayton around, he secretly kept staring at him, Naruto never seen any assistant like him, he was very tall, dark hair, dressed in black robes, and had black cross for ear rings. After a 15 minutes of looking, they finally made it to Naruto's office.

" And this is my office." Naruto said

" It's big and has a nice view." replied Chayton

" So Chayton, what brings you to the hidden leaf village." asked Naruto sitting on his desk.

" Oh well I'm just um... trying to get away from the past and start off new. "

"Ain't we a-, " Naruto said before interrupted.

" Naruto, Lady Tsunade needs your help it's an emergency." Shizune said.

" What the emergency Shizune? "

Shizune was gasping for air," It's..It's Lady Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**I might just end the story here, I realized I have no time to do this story, but it's maybe so, enjoy.**

**Edit: Glad I didn't end it there. So this is the revised version of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be fully revised today and I'll Chapters 5-6 just on spelling errors that I didn't notice. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto characters, original concept is from Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy story without permission.**

Chapter Three: Lost

Naruto, Chayton, and Shizune raced down the hallways, following the sounds of screaming. The hallways were empty, an occasion that rarely occurred, a sign to Naruto that this was more than serious. They traced the screams to the Library, people were standing outside the door whispering about what happened.

" Chayton, Shizune, make sure everyone's calm, then send the ones who work here back to work."

" Yes Hokage-sama! " Chayton and Shizune replied.

Naruto ran into the room to Sakura throwing books and chairs around in anger. " AHHH! "

" Sakura calm down we can help." Tsunade pleaded. " Where the fuck is Naruto! "

Naruto rushed to Tsunade's aid, " Need help? "

" No shit, I don't know what happened, one minute she's peacefully looking through her maps and then she just lost it."

Naruto was shocked of how vicious she was, he hadn't seen this side of her when not fighting or arguing.

" I got this, just keep everyone outside busy. "

" Hurry up." Tsunade replied.

Sakura was destroying the place, " Fuuuckkkk! "

" Sakura please stop it, what happened! "

" I lost him, I fucking lost him!"

" Lost who?" Naruto asked.

" I.. I lost… Sasuke." Sakura stuttered.

Naruto eyes widened, he had always hated talking about Sasuke. Friend at birth, friends turned enemies. Right then and there he would've left and never looked back, but to stop Sakura from destroying the Library and since she's his best friend, he decided to help. " What do you mean 'lost him'."

Sakura was catching her breath and holding back her anger," I learned how to manifest my chakra into a tracking device, I was able to plant it on Sasuke and I've been tracking him for months waiting for him settle down, that's why I came here last night. But when I was checking this morning, he wasn't showing up, then I tried again and all I could see was darkness."

" Where's the last placed you tracked him." Naruto asked.

Sakura scavenged through the papers and books she threw on the ground looking for her maps. She found them between two books and flattened them out on a table. She ran her finger through the map looking for the location, " Right here in this general area, last night when I was tracking him I saw a cave and that's about it."

Then Sakura's eyes started to water. Naruto immediately noticed, " You ok? "

Then Sakura started bawling and hugged Naruto startling him." It's going to be ok Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks, " No that was my last chance to get him back."

" We'll get him back, I promise." Naruto said shocked of what he just promised.

Sakura was still crying, Naruto had to do more than just promise. He then gently pulled her head up to his," Look, I'll go to this cave and see what I can find, sound good? "

" No you don't have to go; besides you have to stay here and do whatever Hokages do." Sakura replied wiping her face dry.

" I can get Tsunade to fill in while I'm gone." Naruto replied.

" No please don't, it's my problem." Sakura pleaded.

" Sakura, you just wrecked an entire library, so I think I don't have an option." Naruto gave her a grin, besides, I wasn't asking." He turned around and walked out of the roo0m.

Sakura stop there motionless, then smiled, " Thank you Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke sprung up from his nightmare, sweating. He looked around, finding himself in what seemed like a prison cell lying in a bed. Then his head started to hurt, " Fuck this hurts, where am I."

The room was dark and the walls were stained with blood. " You're awake."

Sasuke turned to the sound of the voice to see shadows moving around until they formed together in the figure of a man.

" You! " Sasuke recognized the figure, he grew angry and reached for his sword, but felt nothing at his side.

" I took that away so you wouldn't make a mistake." Shinigami exclaimed.

" I'll have your head for this! " Sasuke yelled.

" Good luck with that, but that doesn't help our problem." Shinigami replied grinning.

" Our problem? " Sasuke asked confused.

" Yes, you did agree, don't you remember? " Shinigami asked.

"The last thing I remember was tentacles stabbed into the back of my head!" Sasuke replied, upon remembering, he placed his hand on the back of his head, but it was perfectly normal.

" Sorry about that, if you didn't notice, there were enemies hiding in the trees, so I had to attack you so I could scare them away." Shinigami replied.

" Then you said something me before I blacked out." Sasuke stated.

" Yes I said "it's going to be ok just fall asleep," that's when the enemy left."

Sasuke couldn't remember barely anything, he had no choice but to believe it.

" So then I said I would do it? "

" Yes, your exact words were, "I would be glad to do it"."

" So what am I supposed to do again."

" All you have to do is go to same location that we met at when we tell you too, Naruto should be there, manipulate him into using the Kyuubi's Chakra, then we will take it from there, however if you aren't able to manipulate him, kill him." Shinigami explained.

" And what will you guys do? "

" We'll stand by and wait for the him to use the Chakra, if not, we'll wait for you to kill him."

" Why haven't I met the others? "

" Trust me, I'm the only one you want to know."

Shinigami left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving Sasuke trying to remember what happened at the cave.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**I wanted to added more, but after looking at the length of the Chapter, I think this is enough. I'll try to get chapters out a fast as possible to the best of my ability. Enjoy!**

**Edit: Here's the revised version of Chapter 4, now Chapter 7 is coming out today or tomorrow. Depends on how hard I work. So for now favorite if you like, comment for suggestions and/or opinion and all that good stuff. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. Original characters and concept belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy added custom characters without permission.**

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Naruto got home late at night from calming everyone down after Sakura's outburst. He was tired, his legs were heavy and he was just happy to be able to jump into his bed. As he laid down, he noticed that something was wrong, Hinata was usually always in the bedroom at night. But she wasn't in the room. Naruto searched the house, but she was nowhere to do be seen. Suddenly Naruto heard noises coming from the back door. Naruto presided to the door hiding behind a pair of drapes and he felt a breeze as he moved closer. He pushed the drapes aside and found the door open and saw Hinata floating in mid air humming. Hinata inhaled, then exhaled," Mmmm." Naruto didn't want to disturb her, so he retreated into the house, but his foot got caught on the door and he fell to the ground making a loud thud.

" Damn it! " Naruto whispered.

Hinata heard the noise and slowly floated to the ground," Naruto you're home."

Naruto picked himself up and walked over to her, " Sorry for breaking your focus. "

" It's ok, I was about to be done anyway." She replied.

She wrapped her arms around him, locked her lips with his and kissed.

" I never knew you could meditate." Naruto asked smiling.

" I learned it from a really good friend of mine." Hinata replied

" Who? "

Hinata's smile disappeared and her body was motionless.

* * *

Flashback

15 years ago

Hinata was about to collapse, her body felt like it was on fire, and the wolves were getting closer. She never experienced anything as tormenting before, as she was only six at the time, but she knew if she'd stop, it would be the last. " Help! " She was screaming at the top of her lungs for help, but she was miles away from village, so no one would've heard her cries. She kept running able to hear the heavy breathing of the wolves chasing her. Suddenly she tripped, she tried to get up, but she cried out in pain, she then realized she twisted her foot. The wolves just inches from her. She cried and screamed out one last time for help, but they were nothing but echoes. The wolves were ready to attack and she closed her eyes waiting for them to kill her. She then heard a sound of lightning striking the ground and she heard whimpers. She opened her eyes to see the wolves running away and a black figure with its back to her. The figure turned around and showed its face. Hinata was scared of figure, mainly for what it's mouth and eyes were, she tried to scream out, but the figure covered her mouth with his hand, " Don't worry, I'm here to protect, I'll always be there to protect you."

* * *

" Hinata, you okay? " Naruto asked concerned.

Hinata shook her head, realizing she spaced out, " Oh sorry and um..nobody you know, haven't checked up with them in years."

" What do you mean by that? " Naruto asked curious.

" It's just that I've been busy being with you, besides they don't mind." Hinata stated.

" They don't mind not keeping in touch for so long? " Naruto asked even more confused.

" Only if I was happy and safe." Hinata replied smiling, she then reached up and kissed Naruto.

" What happened to the shy Hinata I knew? "

Hinata started laughing and blushing, she stopped herself and looked at Naruto,

" She's still here, she's just gotten over you."

Hinata walked off to the bedroom leaving Naruto confused, he wasn't sure to take it as a compliment or a insult.

" Lock Up and turn off the lights before coming to bed, love you." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and locked everything up, he grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard and made his way to bed.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a meadow, Hinata next to him hugging him, two kids running playing, flying a small wooden toy plane, a little boy and a little girl. The sun was setting and a nice breeze was running down Naruto's neck. He kissed Hinata's forehead, Hinata blushed.

" Koichi, Shinju, time for lunch! " Hinata yelled.

" Coming mom! " Both yelled running back to the picnic.

Hinata pulled out a picnic basket hiding behind her and pulled out food for everyone. The kids jumped on Naruto, knocking him down. They all laughed. Once the kids scurried off Naruto to get their food, Naruto snuck behind Hinata and whispered into her ear, " This is a dream come true." She looked back at him, but her eyes were red," This is a dream yet to come true." The sky turned red, which startled Naruto, Hinata's skin started falling off her bone, her hair fell out and her bone dissolved, Naruto screamed and turned around to run to see he saw his kids dissolving too, he then felt raindrops hit his head, he held out his hand to feel them, but he then realized the raindrops were blood red. Naruto got up and ran, but everything went black. Naruto couldn't see, he yelled out for help.

" Hello anyone here, help! " Naruto yelled.

Then giant eyes appeared above Naruto and he realized what it was.

" What the fuck do you want? " Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi.

" You know what I want, I will be free and there isn't a single fucking thing you can do! "

" I won't let you, I can't let you! " Naruto yelled.

" Who said you were in control! "

The Kyuubi's mouth appeared, filled with sharp teeth. It slowly moved closer to Naruto until Naruto was surrounded by teeth. The Kyuubi closed its mouth on Naruto.

"Noooo!" Naruto screamed bolting up from bed. Hinata awoke frightened of Naruto's outburst.

"Naruto wha-what's wrong!"

She turned to him and laid her hand on his. Naruto turned to her breathing heavily,

" It was just another nightmare."

"You've been getting alot nightmares lately, what was it about?" Hinata asked.

Naruto felt that since it was his problem, he had deal with it,

" It was nothing, I just haven't eaten alot today."

Hinata knew he was lying, he was never good at hiding secrets around her, she was eager to get the truth out of him, " Naruto, tell me truth, please, we both agreed when we got married that wouldn't keep secrets from each other and we would deal any problems we would get into, so please tell me."

Naruto couldn't hide it anymore, Hinata would find out sooner or later, anything concerning the Kyuubi was the last thing he'd ever want to share with Hinata, but he had no choice.

" Fine, I was dreaming that we were in a meadow, our kids were running around playing, then you called them over, I whispered something in your ear and you turned around and your eyes were red, then you and the kids fell apart into a puddle of blood and flesh. I ran, everything went pitch black, I saw eyes appear in the air, it was the Kyuubi, it says that it coming back and there's nothing I can do to stop it, then he ate me whole."

Hinata didn't know how to react, she was scared of the Kyuubi, but she loved Naruto too much to let it cloud her emotions. But one thing caught Hinata's full attention," Our kids?"

"Um..yeah, boy and girl." Naruto asked confused. Hinata started to smile, but it quickly disappeared as she remembered the rest of Naruto's description.

" It's not going to happen, this pathetic demon is not going to ruin my fucking marriage! "

Naruto was surprised, he never heard Hinata curse," Hinata I've never..heard you.. curse before."

Hinata turned her head to Naruto and looked him dead in the eyes. He was nervous, he wasn't sure what to do until she started kissing him, surprising him. Hinata withdrew her mouth seconds later.

"Excuse my French, I-I only curse when I'm really mad and it's just... that thing has always made our relationship complicated, I'm not letting this tear us after we've gotten this far… sometimes I think it's the reason I can't conceive."

Naruto was shocked, " Why would you say that? "

" Face it Naruto, we've tried 3 times, I've been fertile each time, it has to be the damn fox! " Hinata replied her eyes watering.

Naruto noticed her eyes, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "It's not the fox, it'll happen the next time we try, I'm sure of it." After hearing that Hinata began smiling.

" O-Ok, but if the Kyuubi is able to come out, I know someone who can help you control it, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, but for now let's go back to sleep, you got work tomorrow."

That made Naruto remembered that he was leaving for the cave tomorrow and he forgot to tell Hinata, more things to get off his chest, " Hinata, there's something else I have to tell you." Hinata sat up to hear.

" What is it? "

" I'm volunteered to help Sakura find Sasuke again, She tracked him to a cave a day from here, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Hinata was angry that he didn't consult her before agreeing, " Why didn't you ask me first before agreeing! "

" I forget I'm sorry."

" It's fine, but who will be Hokage while you're gone? " Hinata asked.

" I'm going to get Tsunade to fill in, she'll be willing."

Hinata couldn't feel like something was off, " If he's trying to avoid you guys, why would he be a day's worth away? "

" I haven't thought about that, but I'm guessing he doesn't realize how close he is."

" Whatever, I'm going back to sleep, good night, love you." Hinata replied kissing Naruto on the lips.

" Good night, love you too." Naruto replied. He laid his head on the pillow, still shook from his dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

**Sorry for the long wait, alot of things got in my way of writing, but I've taken care of them and I'll be releasing chapter week or two. So enjoy and don't forget to review, your feedback helps me become a better writer and give you better content. Thank you ^ ^.**

**Edit: Couple of spelling errors I fixed and same goes for Chapter 6. So don't forget to leave feedback, favorite if you like it, it really helps and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. Original characters and concept belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy added custom characters without permission.**

Chapter 5: Leaving

Naruto was sitting in his chair glaring out the window viewing the village. Blue sky, few clouds, sun shining bright, birds flying, a perfect day. Naruto hadn't been outside the village walls since he became Hokage the month before. He didn't want to leave, leaving Hinata alone for two days and gambling with the risk of the Kyuubi escaping was nerve damaging for him, but as Hokage, he never thought of putting himself in front of others. He turned himself to his desk, on it a packed bag. He didn't pack much, food and water, money, 2 pairs of clothes, a book, and Sakura's map of the coordinates to the cave. She was also nice enough to track a tiny village along the way, he figured he would stay in an inn there for a night or two, however long it would take him to travel to the cave and back. Naruto stood up from his desk, looking around his office, he grabbed his bag and headed to the door when Tsunade walked in, Chayton following behind her. Naruto slowed down as Tsunade proceeded to him until they were face to face. Tsunade looked him in the eye intensely, Naruto confused just stood there silent,then Tsunade smiled and hugged him.

" Please be safe, I don't feel like losing a son and doing a second term as Hokage."

Naruto smiled, dropped his bag on the ground and wrapped his arms around her," I'll be fine, but I think you need to start acting more motherly."

Tsunade looked up at him," What's that suppose to mean? "

" Yesterday you gave me the middle finger and now you're telling me to be safe and giving me hugs, so I'm just confused."

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh, causing Naruto to give her a look as if she was crazy.

" Look, I can be your friend and your mother, yesterday was a friend moment and today I have to act like a mother, even...even if I'm just your foster parent."

Naruto noticed her change of tone, she sounded sad, depressed, he kissed Tsunade on her forehead thinking it would help, catching her by surprise," I don't care if you're my biological or foster mother, overall you're still my mom."

Tsunade was overwhelmed with happiness, She didn't want to let go of Naruto, he struggled to get out of her vice grip, but she wouldn't give in.

" Mom, I think you made your point."

Tsunade decided to let him go, but by then Naruto looked like a empty toothpaste bottle.

Naruto grabbed his bag off the ground, ready to leave.

" There's one thing I need you to do though."

He leaned over to Tsunade's ear, whispering something. Once done, he leaned back waiting for her reaction. Tsunade was speechless, she couldn't find the words to respond back.

" N-Naruto I-I-"

" Tsunade, please do it if it comes down to that, there's no one else I trust enough to do is."

" But I-I-I,(sigh)... fine I will."

" Thank you, I love you mom."

" I-I love you too."

Naruto walked to the door passing Chayton.

" Be safe Master Uzumaki."

" Thanks Chayton, keep her safe for me."

" Of course."

He walked out the room, leaving Tsunade dysfunctional. As he made his way through the building, he thought of his mission, what he was agreeing to, he knew something bad happened to Sasuke, he also knew that it would take a hell of alot power to take him down too. All he wanted to know was what the hell it was. He hadn't use the Kyuubi's chakra is ages, what if he needed it, this wasn't the best time to call for it's help, but what if it came down to that was a question he couldn't answer. He finally made it to the exit, to his surprise, Sakura was waiting outside against the building. She didn't notice him walk out as she was gazing the sky, Naruto decided to talk to her.

" Sakura? " He noticed she was wearing earphones, she didn't hear him, Naruto assumed she couldn't hear him over her music. He walked closer to her hoping she would at least notice him walking. As he closer, Sakura withdrew her head from the sky and back down to earth, immediately noticing Naruto in front of her.

" Naruto, umm hey." Sakura said putting her earphones in her pocket.

" W-What are you doing out here? "

" I-I've been waiting for you, I wanted to thank you."

Naruto noticed Sakura acting surprising nervous, He wanted to make her feel confident, but he couldn't find the right words to say, he decided just to keep the conversation moving.

" You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to do it," he lied.

" But I want to, I know how you feel about Sasuke now, I don't blame you, I want to give up, but I love him too mu-."

She was interrupted as Naruto suddenly hugged, surprising her. She didn't know how to react, all morning she thought he would be angry with her, yet he was hugging her, so she just wrapped her arms around him.

" Naruto I-I,"

" We're gonna get him back, I promise you we will. You've made me realize that I have one more errand to do before I can put the past to sleep,thank you."

Sakura was shocked, confused, but happy. She was happy to help out, even if it wasn't intentional. Her frown quickly turned into a smile.

" I gotta go now, Hinata's waiting for me at the gates."

" Please come back safe."

" I'll be safe, see you in a couple of days."

" Yeah, s-see you later."

As Naruto walked off, Sakura stared at him, smiling, thinking of how many she used to hit him, how many times she found him immature, thinking how he's matured so quickly right in front of her, but she was blind to see it.

Naruto was anxious to see Hinata. He didn't get to see her in the morning, he only found a note from her stating she'd gone out shopping and she'd be waiting at the village gates to greet him off. He decided to fold the note up and slip it into his pocket right next to a picture of him and Hinata holding hands and Hinata's head laying on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto always kept the picture with him, everyday he would take it out and glance at it, reminding him of the most important thing he cherished, her. He decided to pull it out and look at it as he walked through the busy streets. Normally walking on the streets on a busy day would make anyone feel claustrophobic, but Naruto seemed to be smoothly passing people while continuing to look at the picture. The picture motivated Naruto, gave him and burst of energy and a sense of calmness. It showed him what he could easily lose if he never tried his best in every situation. He was grateful for the picture, saved his life many times, and he didn't plan on leaving anywhere without it. As he was approaching the village gates, he slipped the picture back in his pocket and started looking for Hinata. He was too far to actually see anyone detailed, he couldn't see Hinata, he just saw a group of people at the sides of the gates and two guards well.. guarding. He continued to walked towards the gates until suddenly he saw someone running his direction, he decided to ignore them and continue walking until he got close enough to see what they were wearing. A female, wearing a black T-shirt and a unzipped purple hoodie. ' Hinata? ' Naruto wasn't sure since anyone could wear those colors, but as the woman got closer, Naruto noticed the color of her hair, dark purple, He was sure it was Hinata, then he noticed the color of her eyes, lilac. He knew it was Hinata, but knowing his luck, he still felt that it was someone else. Now the woman was only feet away for him, he took a deep breathe, ' Please don't be Hanabi.' Suddenly the woman jumped into him, wrapping her arms around him, Naruto did the same. Naruto looked down on her and smiled, ' It is Hinata.'

" How'd you know it was me? " Naruto asked.

" I can see your blonde spiky hair miles away," Hinata looked up at him, smiling, " Without my Byakugan."

Naruto smiled and started kissing Hinata, Hinata followed the rhythm. Hinata started blushing, she didn't want it to end, but seconds later Naruto parted lips.

" Are you ok, you're blushing? "

Naruto asked watching Hinata with her eyes still closed.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, realizing the kiss was over.

" Umm I-I'm o-okay, lets just g-go."

Hinata moved to Naruto's side and held his hand as they walked toward the gates.

" So I thought you were gonna wait? "

" I couldn't bear it, I saw you and I..just couldn't help, I had to run over."

" Well I guess that speaks for both of us." Naruto added on, making Hinata giggle.

They finally made it to the gates, They stopped and looked at each other. Naruto hugged Hinata.

" I'm gonna miss you."

Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest, smiling,

" I'm gonna miss you too, please be safe."

"I love you." said Naruto sounding depressed.

" I love you too." replied Hinata sounding the same.

" I better get going, I wanna keep up with the schedule."

Naruto slowly unwrapped his arms from Hinata and started walking to the gates until he heard Hinata calling out to him,

" Naruto, wait, I forgot to give you something." Hinata walked up to him and handed him a cross.

" What is this?" Naruto asked.

" Well obviously it's a cross, but it's my good luck charm."

The cross was diamond crested, so was the lace holding it. Naruto examined the cross, he found a name engraved on the back of it.

" Keio (K-ei-o)? " Naruto questioned.

" That's my friend I've been talking about, he made that for me after the war and it's kept me safe ever since."

Naruto drew suspicious, Hinata has known this friend for years yet Naruto's just hearing about them.

" I really want to meet your friend soon."

" Don't worry, you will."

" Are you sure you want me to take it? "

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek," I'm sure."

Naruto smiled and placed the cross around his neck.

" Thanks, I love you."

" I love you too."

Naruto walked toward the gates, he then looked back and waved to Hinata. Hinata waved back, Naruto turned back around and proceeded out the gates. Hinata just stood still and stared, already missing him.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 1

**So here's Chapter 6, I just wanna tell everyone who has been reading this that this is merely just a project I'm testing with, but after writing this first story, I want to make it bigger than that. But I need people viewing and though I appreciate everyone so far reading this, I need more for it to actually matter. So if you have friends or family who would probably enjoy this, please share this and show them what they're missing out on. Also I'll be rewriting Chapters 1-4 since I personally did not like how I wrote them, but that will be at the end of this story. So remember comment, favorite if you like it and all that good stuff.**

**Edit: Fixed my grammar and added a couple lines, so this is the revised version of Chapter 6, so enjoy and don't forget to look out for Chapter 7 coming out today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. Original characters and concept belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy added custom characters without permission.**

Chapter 6: Day 1

Hinata sat on her couch, watching the clock slowly tick down. Naruto had only been gone for 3 hours, but the wait was already killing her. The couple had been inseparable until now and Hinata forgot the feeling of being truly by herself. 30 minutes passed as she continued to stare at the clock, but she couldn't take it anymore, she felt that staring at it would eventually drive her insane. She decided it would be best to get some air, out the backyard was a small table and several chairs that Naruto bought for her birthday last year. She loved them, they were extremely comfy and the table had a hole in the middle for putting a shade umbrella up. She couldn't been happier, well of course except Naruto being there. She walked outside and sat down, loving the fresh air and looking up at the sky. The backyard wasn't too big, most of it was covered in grass and a small fence surrounded it. There were apartments every direction she looked, and right in front the the fence was a busy street, but Hinata was good at blocking noises out of her head. As Hinata acknowledged her surroundings, she started to feel better, seeing the quiet, peaceful beauty of the day gave her ease. She waited for years for Naruto and she felt that she could wait many more. Suddenly Hinata heard someone calling her name. She looked in the direction of the yelling to see Ino walking toward her yard.

" Hey Hinata! " Ino yelled out.

" Hi Ino, please come sit with me." Hinata replied.

Ino opened the fence gate and walked over to Hinata.

"Can I get you some tea? Hinata asked

" Oh no thank you, I already had some lunch at my apartment." Ino replied

" So haven't talked to you in a while, how's it going?"

" Umm Good good, um I'm just a little down since Naruto left for a mission today." Hinata replied,

her happy mood toned down when she thought of Naruto.

" Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm giving these to someone else then." Ino said setting a set of papers on the table.

" What's that for? "

" These are my reports for my last mission, Shikamaru, Choji, and I got back at midnight. I told them we should fill out our reports then and there so we could just turn them in and relax the rest of the day, but Shikamaru was tired and wanted to get home to Temari and Choji was hungry, typical."

' chuckles' " Sounded fun."

" I don't mean to be a bummer, but what's Naruto's mission? " Ino asked curious.

" Oh well it's not really a mission, but a favor, he's um... helping Sakura find Sasuke again."

" She's still chasing him huh, I've given up on finding ' the special one ', now I'm only in it for the petty fuck."

" Why not keep on searching, you'll eventually find him, I don't think anyone can just go their whole life without love and just getting with them for sex."

" Well Hinata, you've been waiting for only one guy for years yet you're pretty good at holding onto a relationship. Myself on the other hand, I...I rush into it and I can barely hold onto to one for at least a month, so I just stick to sex... speaking of sex, how was yours and Naruto's first time? "

Hinata was shocked, she didn't know how to respond, " Y-you w-w-want to know a-a-about our f-first ti-ime? "

" Of course, don't worry Hinata, it's just girl talk, what ever is said here stays between us." Ino replied smiling.

" Oh o-okay, umm where do I begin, it was when Naruto and I started dating four years ago a month after the war. He was still confused about his feelings, he'd been chasing Sakura for so long and I came out of nowhere with my confession, he wanted to give me a chance and luckily he did,saying that Sakura wouldn't let go of Sasuke and that during the war, he was slowly losing a romantic interest in her. I didn't want him at the time to love me, but just to give me a chance. So after a couple of dates, we became officially together and a couple of months later, we did it. He invited me to his apartment for some ramen, so I went, we ate, and talked afterwards. But then we started kissing and it lead to the bed. It was obvious what we were planning to do and he asked me if I truly wanted to go with it. I-I said yes, that I trusted him and that I just wanted him to be gentle. He said of course and started kissing my neck, I started to get aroused and I could tell he was too since I felt his p-penis poking me. We slowly started undressing each other and once we were fully undressed, he surprised and starting lickng m-my..."

Ino immediately knew what she was talking about " Wow, that's hot."

Hinata continued, " I yelled out in shock not to lick there, but he kept going and it surprisingly felt good. Afterwards he finally stuck it in. It hurt a little and he heard me moan out in pain and stopped. He asked me if I wanted to continue, I said yes and told him just to go slow, so he continued and moved slowly. The pain faded and it started to feel good, so I told him to progressively go faster. He thrusted faster then faster and it started feeling...amazing. I started calling out his name in pleasure and vis versa. When we were almost at our climax, I screamed out I love you Naruto and he screamed out I love you too Hinata and well we finally climaxed. But afterwards when we laid together in the bed, Naruto realized that he didn't wear a condom and at that point I fainted."

Ino was shocked, she couldn't believe what she'd heard, but she only had one thing to ask," But you don't have any kids, do you? "

Hinata chuckled, " No, It turned out that somehow that I didn't get pregnant, Naruto and I were baffled, I didn't plan on getting pregnant, but if I did, Naruto said that he would stay and raise our child if it happen, after he said that, I started crying tears of joy that he truly loved me, it was something I wanted for so long and I finally had it. I guess I was being kind of selfish."

" Hinata, you aren't selfish, you deserve him more than anyone."

" Thanks Ino." Hinata replied smiling.

" So let me tell you some of my sex stories."

Hinata chuckled, " Ok Ino, surprise me."

The two talked for what seemed like ages until Ino left to the turn in her reports, leaving Hinata thankful for having good and fun friends.

After 3 hours of walking, Naruto was unsure where he was, he followed the map as it was indicated, he went off the main road onto a path leading into the forest, he took a right at the giant rock that looks like a crescent moon, go straight until he came to a tree which had a carving of a heart saying "R+I", then he turned left and headed straight until he found a tree with branches bent to point at the sky, then he has to jump on top the tree and travel left diagonal to the tree until he eventually spotted the village. But he couldn't find the skyward branches, he looked and looked, but he saw no sign of the branches. He decided to sit down and take a break. He pulled out the picture of him and Hinata. It was taken on their four year anniversary of being together. Naruto thought of what it was like back then, even when it was 8 months ago, alot has changed. Naruto realized how less courageous he was, he use to be hyper, obnoxious which alot of people liked about him until it started to get annoying, but Hinata was always immune to it. Naruto thought about his first month of being married, until now he didn't realise the hints Hinata was giving to him saying that she missed his old self, not enough to stop loving him, but still.

" Why am I always completely oblivious to her feelings." Naruto muttered to himself.

He always beated himself up for learning her true feelings and then this, it was too much for him. He started to tear up, he covered his face as he started to cry. He wondered whether he deserved her, in his head, he wondered why she would wait for him when she could easily do better. He continued to cry until he heard a sparkling sound, he looked around trying to find the cause of the sound until he noticed the necklace on his neck was shining. He picked it up to examine it. He couldn't see anything on it since it was shining so bright, but it started to dim down when he turned it around to the back. After a few seconds, the cross was fully visible. Naruto quickly noticed words engraved on it that weren't there earlier. The words were small enough to be unreadable, but Naruto easily understand it.

The cross read " Don't beat yourself up about the past, just make her happy and keep her safe. "

Naruto was confused, he was sure it was talking about him, too coincidental to ignore. Then the words started to disappear until there was nothing on it. Naruto quickly turned the cross around, curious if the other name had disappeared, but it was still there. 'Keio, is that who wrote that to me?' Naruto questioned himself. ' I'm gonna immediately meet this guy after I'm done.' Naruto slipped his picture back into his pocket and pulled out the map. He looked over all the observations he was suppose to look for, but when he got to the branches, he was stumped. He was in the general area, but he couldn't find them. Then he realised another clue. A red flower was circled not far from the branches. " Now where have I seen that flower before? " Naruto asked himself. He looked up to the forest in front of him noticing a red flower a few feet in front of him. Realizing this, he looked closely at the trees, he suddenly saw in the distance branches pointing up. Naruto folded and slid the map back in his pocket. He

grabbed his bag and proceeded to the tree.

" Thank you Sakura. "

Naruto was now in front of the tree. As directed, he jumped all the way to the top. Once at the top, he headed diagonal tree top to tree top. As hours passed, Naruto continued down the tree tops until he could finally see the village, but by that time it was nightfall. Naruto took one good look at the village and the sky,

" Hinata's gonna kill me."


	7. Chapter 7: Day 2 part 1

**Chapter 7 is here, kind of short, but I need a weeks break from all this, it's getting to my head. So remember comment, your feedback helps, and favorite if you liked it. See you guys in a week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. Original characters and concept belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy added custom characters without permission.**

Chapter 7: Day 2 1/3

' For midnight, this village is busy.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the village gates. The village looked exactly like Konoha except that everyone was wearing a mask covering their mouth. ' I got a feeling Kakashi has something to do with this.' Naruto continued down the street looking for a inn to stay at. But as he walked, people around him stared. Naruto was feeling nervous, it seemed that anyone at any minute would jump out and attack him. He kept walking, relying on his senses to help him in case of an attack. After walking 10 minutes, Naruto finally found a inn. He walked in to see a mid-aged man behind a counter not wearing a mask. The man was too busy reading a newspaper to notice Naruto approaching the counter.

" Hello? " Naruto asked.

" Oh yes sir can I help you? " The man asked setting the newspaper down.

" Yes, I would like a room please."

" Ok, well one room will co-"

Naruto was confused as the man was staring at his robes. ' Is everyone in this village out to get me.'

" Um..is everything ok? " Naruto asked.

" I've seen robes similar to yours, worn by an hokage of Konoha at least 20 years ago. You wouldn't happen to be one would you? "

Naruto smiled," Um yes I am and the one you described was my father."

" I knew it, runs in the family huh? "

" It's a long story."

" Well, I can't have a hokage pay for a room, you can have it for free."

" Oh, thank you."

" It's my pleasure, let me just get the key."

The man turned his back to grab the key leaving Naruto curious of why everyone was staring at him and why they were wearing masks.

" Hey, why is everyone wearing a mask? " Naruto asked.

" It's a tradition, everyone wears a mask by choice at midnight. " replied the man still looking for the key.

" Why? "

" 50 years ago, this village was attacked by an army of bandits, they killed all our soldiers and the civilians were ready to throw in the towel, but our leader had different things in mind. He faced the army by himself and killed every single one of them, but died in the process. He wore a mask covering his mouth with a design of a werewolf mouth, some say his mouth was the equivalent of a werewolf. but the council thought it would be best to leave the mask on when they buried him. Also, if I may ask, were people out there staring at you? "

" Yeah, made me feel uneasy."

" Well don't worry, no one's out to get you, it's just we haven't had a visitor in a while." the man stated.

" What do you mean by that? " Naruto asked filling out the room registry.

" This village, when our leader died, his body released an energy that covered the entire village, people with a pure heart can see the village and the ones that aren't can't see it and will walk through the village, seeing just miles of land. You are the first we've seen 2 months, the last being this ninja heading from your direction, um you wouldn't know a Uchiha would you? "

Naruto immediately stopped writing. Anger started to fill his mind, thinking Sasuke had a pure heart wasn't relevantly funny to him. ' After all the things he's done to Sakura and I, he's considered pure hearted, this has to be a fucking joke! '

" Sir, are you ok? " the man asked.

Naruto looked up at the man, realizing he spaced out and he had yet to answer his question.

" Um...no I don't know anyone that goes by the name of Uchiha." Naruto answered finishing his registry

" Um..ok well here's your key, have a good night or morning. "

" Heh heh, you too." Naruto replied heading up a pair of stairs leading to a hallway of rooms.

Naruto looked at the room number on the key, room 20. Naruto looked up at the hall, the rooms were side by side and one room at the very end of the hall. Naruto guessed his was the last one, so he proceeded forward. As he walked down the hall, thoughts of Hinata came to his mind. He missed her, at least around her he could be himself and not be criticized about it. Yet he kept feeling like she was keeping from him. Why hasn't he met this "Keio" or heard about him until now? Why was Hinata just bringing him up a month after their wedding? Could she be cheating? All these questions swirled in his head, but he was sure Hinata would never cheat on him, but there was always a possibility. Naruto made it to the room, sure enough, it was room 20. He opened the door to see a floor bed, a small kitchen, and a window. Naruto went straight to the bed, tired from traveling. He took off his robe and changed into his PJ's. He looked at his picture of Hinata and kissed it before going to sleep, dreaming of being home.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about Sakura, her pink hair, her green eyes, he missed her,but he had to run to keep her safe. In his mind, they could never be together, too many people were after him, she would never be safe. Even if he went back to Konoha, he would spend years in prison, he couldn't bear for her to wait. Suddenly the door opened, Shinigami walked in.

" Follow me." Shinigami ordered.

Sasuke did so, upon exiting the room, there was a hallway with cells left to right. Sasuke followed Shinigami down the hallway which led to a pair of stairs. They walked up the stairs to a giant room full of deformed human beings and creatures. Sasuke continued to look at Shinigami, worried if he looked at them and one of them thought he had gave them a look, especially since he didn't have his sword. They continued into another room, 3 others were in it, surrounding a table with maps on it. They approached them, Sasuke feeling nervous for once.

" Sasuke, this is Yuxisto, my wife Qai, and Red." Shinigami said pointing out each of them.

Sasuke looked at Yuxisto, not sure whether to call them male or female, they wore a mask and a hood concealing their whole body, the mask was plain black, blending in with their Sasuke looked at Qai, an orange haired lady wearing black robes, but one half of her face was painted white and the other was painting red while her lips were black, Sasuke felt a feeling of depression and sadness when looking at her, he turned away feeling that if he kept looking, he would eventually feel the same way as her. Finally Sasuke looked at Red, the name summed it up. His skin was red, he had sharp teeth, black robes on, his hair spiked out his head like stalagmites and he had two large blades on his back, Sasuke noticed the blades looked similar to Zabuza's.

" So Sasuke, I brought you here to tell you our plan for tomorrow, Naruto will arrive at the cave where we meet by noon, we'll send two of our soldiers out to fight him to test how strong he is so we can know how strong you must be to face and win him if necessary." Shinigami stated.

" Wait, how do you know Naruto's going to be there? " Sasuke asked.

" Our master sees and knows all. " Shinigami replied grinning at Sasuke, creeping him out.

" Umm ok, so what will we do in meanwhile? "

" We'll watch from the trees, it's essential that we find out what he's capable of."

" You want to control him yet you don't know shit about him."

" Well this is the perfect time since we've got his frienemy don't we? "

Shinigami left the room, leaving Sasuke along with the other 3, all of them being silent.


End file.
